Saving Sonny
by LovezObsessed
Summary: Her laugh, voice, the very breath she takes, her. She was all I could think about as the darkness washed over me. No matter how much I wanted the pain to be over, there was one thing I wanted more and that was a chance to let her know how I felt. Now it's too late, because when you love someone you would sacrifice your life for theirs and that's just what I had to do. (Rating TBD)


Watch the actual trailer for a little more insight here

watch?v=r7fmNipVbOo&index=1&list=PLPOLaJ1OQh_lUCqvuA1I1GflPFFgIQ7Cj

*Please keep in mind that if you wanted you could read ahead on YouTube, but I will be updating and changing a few things on here, so I recommend to not read ahead. *

The most beautiful melody entered my ears as I laid on the bed. I couldn't help but smile as the soft voice continue unaware the affect it had on me. I've always loved Friday nights, it meant I got to spend the weekend with the one I was madly, deeply, unconditionally in love with. These nights always consisted of us talking, laughing and watch as she'd play the piano and if I was lucky, like tonight, I'd get to hear her softly sing to herself. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl in the world and nothing or no one could compare to her perfection in my eyes.

"Alex?"

I smiled with my eyes still shut as her angelic voice rang out my name, so sweet and sexy at the same time. Just the sound of her voice did things to me that I could never explain or comprehend. Just being around her or just the thought of her took my breath away.

"Lex are you okay?"

I finally opened my eyes and was met by those warm, mesmerizing, beautiful chocolate eyes. I smiled as I saw the slight pout she was making and the concern in her eyes. That's one of the many things I loved most about her, she was so sweet and caring and just all around made me feel good about myself.

"Lex, you're scaring me."

I let out a small chuckle and opened my arms in which snuggled her way on to my lap laying her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry princess, I was just lost in my thoughts. Everything is fine."

She snuggled ever more into me, kissing my neck slightly causing chills to run down my body. She's always had that kind of effect on me, to send tingles through out by body with just one touch, my stomach does flips with just a look, and my heart burst when she said she loved me. I was brought back out of my thoughts when she giggled, the most adorable giggle I have ever heard.

"I have such a weird best Friend!" She exclaimed.

I smiled even though my heart was being torn into thousands of pieces with just those few words. They were a reminder that, yes, I'm just her best friend and sadly that is how it will always be but I don't mind because at the end f the day she is still in my life and that's good enough of for me.

"I was thinking about making a music video for our creative project in English."

My face must have looked damn funny because she was in a fit of giggles once she saw my shocked expression. Sonny had such an amazing voice but never lets anyone but me hear her sing and even then, I hardly get to hear her voice.

"You don't like the idea, do you?"

I looked at her once again and saw just how nervous and shy she looked. I mentally slapped myself, knowing perfectly well how insecure she can be when it comes to her music.

"No, I love the idea. I think that would be great Sonny, I'm just a little shocked you know?"

"Yeah, I don't know though... I am still thinking about it."

"Well I think it's a great idea."

I kissed her cheek before laying back on her queen size bed pulling her with me, snuggling my face into her neck.

"Lexie what are you doing?" She giggled.

"I'm sleepy."

"Well you could have just said so silly."

I just smiled and held her closer taking in her scent.

"Goodnight Lexie."

I bit my lip as she wrapped herself around me. Sometimes being this close is just too hard for me to handle but I'll take what I can get. I sigh and kiss the top of her head before closing my eyes.

"Goodnight beautiful."

**The next day**

She is just so beautiful, kind, and perfect.

I watched as Sonny read to the day care kids. They were hanging on every word she said as she read with that beautiful face eating smile and that sparkle in her ye that she got every time she was doing some she loved. The kids couldn't take their eyes off her, it looked as if they were a bunch of little me's, taking in every detail of her. Though the difference was they were focus on what she was saying as she read but me well I couldn't help but to just sit and smile and be grateful. I was grateful for god creating something so pure and beautiful, so perfect. Demi is the most amazing person I know. She has such a good heart. Fridays might be our lazy, cuddle, watch movies, eat junk food an just be dorks together nights but the rest of the weekend she dedicates her time for better. Saturdays she helps at the nursing homes and day cares and sometimes tutors a few kids that need the help. Sundays she teaches piano lessons and vocal lessons. She literally giver every price of her free time to someone that needs it. She absolutely loves helping people and teaching kids about music and somehow, she drags me along for the ride. Not that I mind one bit, I'd jump into an erupting volcano if it meant I got to be in her presence.

"Wead dis won Lexie?"

I looked down to see a 6-year-old little girl that reminded me so much of Sonny when she was younger, her name is Mitchie. She was holding a book up for me to read.

"Sure, Mitchie bear come here."

I smiled and reached down picking her up and placing her on my lap before I looked down at the book.

"Beauty and the beast eh, my favorite." I said smiling down at the little girl as she smiled back at me.

"Mine too Lexie!"

I couldn't help but to look up as I heard Sonny's adorable giggle to find that the kids were now watching me and Mitchie and Sonny was smiling her big toothy smile that just melted my heart. I smiled back at her making her smile to get even bigger if possible.

'Your too cute!'

I could feel my cheeks turning red as she mouthed those words to me and quickly looked down opening the book an began to read.

"It's so cute how attached Mitchie is to you."

I smiled at Sonny's remark, opening the passenger door as usual before getting in the driver's seat.

"Well I'll admit I'm a bit attached to the little cutie myself."

I looked over to see sonny softly smiling at me as if she was looking into my soul causing me to become a bit fidgety.

"Uh umm... What?" I shyly questioned.

Sonny just smiled bigger softly shaking her head before putting her seat belt on and reaching over grabbing my free hand giving it a slight squeeze causing tingles to roam through out my body.

"Let's go to CiCi's pizza, I'm starved!"

I just smiled at the beauty that was my best friend and drove towards CiCi's as she wished.


End file.
